A Random Trigun ShortFic Starring Kuroneko
by Rachia
Summary: OH MY DEAR GODS! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT ! RACHIA HAS UPDATED?! *dies of shock* It's just what the title says. R&R at your own risk. ^_^v
1. Vash

A Random Trigun ShortFic Starring Kuroneko. By: Rachia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. *blinks* Damnit.  
  
If, in the random insane chance that this may happen, you like this fic and want me to write more, just review! Ideas are highly welcomed!  
  
Oh, and a big thank you to Miroku (Pyrosprite64) whose encouraging answer of "Yeah, do whatever you want" when I asked her if I should post this helped me decide to post.  
  
WARNING! -The authoress of this fic is not sane! She is bored and hyper and crazy! And also stuck for ideas on her other fic "Trigun Thanksgiving". If you do not find random stupidity funny, don't read this!  
  
And now, without further ado, the fic:  
  
  
  
[It is a lovely sunny day on Gunsmoke. (Is it ever anything BUT sunny?) Kuroneko is sitting on a bench in front of a bar. Vash walks out of the bar and spots Kuroneko and walks over to him.]  
  
KN: Myaa! Nyao Myaw! [Translation: Hey! Listen up!]  
  
V: Huh?  
  
KN: Myaw Nyao Nyao Myao! Myaw Nyaw! Myaa Myaa! [Translation: Thousands of lives are in danger in this town! Get everyone to leave! Do you understand?]  
  
V: *blinks* *nods at KN*  
  
KN: Nyaao! Nyaa Nyaa Myaa! [Translation: Good! Now get to it!]  
  
V: ^_^. *pats KN's head* Good Kitty! Got any donuts?  
  
KN: *falls over backwards* Myaaaaaaaa. [Translation: Baka.]  
  
~owari~ 


	2. Insurance Girls

A Random Trigun ShortFic Turned Miniseries Starring Kuroneko By: Rachia  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Trigun, I'd be too busy writing new episodes to write fanfiction. So obviously, since there are still only 26 episodes, I, sadly, do not own Trigun.  
  
Authoress's Note: I just wanna thank all 6 of my reviewers from the first chapter...  
  
Momoko: WARPED MINDS UNITE!  
  
Naito Tenshi: silly-cute is the perfect description of Kuroneko (other than master (or mistress?) of the Universe) so of course anything starring him (her?) would be! ^_^  
  
PyroSprite64: I know I take it serious, oh best friend o' mine, and partner in scariness! ^_^  
  
Kyleina-Horatio: I completely agree! ALL WORSHIP THE ALLMIGHTY KURONEKO- SAMA!!!!!  
  
Jubei-chan: This chapter is your fault! I needed an idea for a fic, and rereading your review gave me the idea to continue this.  
  
And last but not least....  
  
Sabina: Speaking of Closet Weirdoes, WHEN IS IT GONNA BE UPDATED AGAIN! I NEED MORE WEIRDO-NESS! Plus I believe I was promised a cameo... ^_^ By the way, has your tongue returned to natural colour yet?  
  
WARNING! -The authoress of this fic is not sane! She is bored and hyper and crazy! She also likes to write insanely long notes for insanely short and insanely insane fics! She also has an insanely kawaii KuroNeko plushie! Also, she apologizes if anyone is out of character... Especially Kuroneko. Can cats have egos?  
  
And now, on with the fic!  
  
[Another infuriatingly sunny day on Gunsmoke (whereas back on Earth, where the author lives, its pouring rain. -_-;) Kuroneko is sitting on a porch rail of someone's house, looking out at the street. Milly and Meryl walk past and Milly stops to pet the cat.]  
  
Mer: Milly! Come on! We can't stop to pet random animals on the street. We have to find Vash the Stampede!  
  
Mil: *giggling and scratching Kuroneko's head* But sempai! He's so cute!  
  
KN: =^_^= myaaaaa nyaaao [Translation: I know, I know...]  
  
Mer: *looks at the cat for a moment* Well... I guess he is kind of cute...  
  
KN: =^_^= Nya Myaaa mrowr.... [Translation: The ladies love me...]  
  
Mil: Why don't you pet him too, Sempai?  
  
Mer: *looks hesitant* Well... we really do need to get going...  
  
KN: =^_^= Nyao mew myaaaaw *sparkly eyes* [Translation: You know you want to!]  
  
Mer: Well, all right... only for a minute though... *pets Kuroneko*  
  
*****3 hours later*****  
  
[Meryl and Milly are still standing there, playing with Kuroneko]  
  
KN: =^_^= Myaaa nyaaao mrewr [Translation: I am so irresistible!]  
  
~owari~  
  
A/N: I think I liked my first one better.... 


End file.
